Meant to be
by BrookePeytonHaley
Summary: A story about Holly and Vince. When Holly finds out she pregnant, just after her split with vince could it all be meant to be.


**Hope you enjoy.:)**

* * *

><p>Holly Tyler was feeling on top of the world. She was 18, graduated, and about to head to college. And today she is looking at apartments, her best girlfriend, Tina, along with her. The retailor leads them into their 5th apartment that day. And the first moment Holly walked into that apartment she knew she found the one. It was huge. It had big glass windows and high ceilings. A spiral stair case and a balcony. This was the perfect place.<p>

"I'll take it." Holly shouted with joy.

The retailor looked happy to finally be done with the search, "Great, let me go get the paperwork."

The retailor left and Holly spun around in what she believed was the living room. Tina on the other head, begun raining on her parade.

"I don't know if you should be taking an apartment this far from Val."

Holly's joy didn't fade; she refused to let it fade. She grabs her friends' shoulders and shakes her. "Oh come on Tina, why not?" She showed the apartment off with her hands. "This place is perfect. Val will understand."

Tina crosses her arms, "Not if you don't tell her, you and Vince broke up, and that you're taking this place to get away from Vince and not her. Because she thinks you want to get away from her."

"She does not."

"She does too."

Holly crosses her arms, "And you know this how?"

"Because she told me." Tina said getting annoyed.

"What am I going to tell her? That me and Vince broke up because he asked me to marry him and I told him no." Holly said, feeling her joy disappear second by second.

"Not exactly. I would tell her," She pauses looking for the right words, "That me and Vince broke up because... We wanted different things." She said slowly. "Look Holly, I don't care if you take this apartment, I mean come on," She looks around. "This is a nice apartment. But you have to at least tell your sister why, so she can stop being a nervous wreck and blowing up my phone."

"Fine." Holly said giving up.

"Thank you." Tina said, so happy she could finally have her phone back and her peace of mind.

Holly signed some papers and her and Tina left shortly afterwards. They called a cab to take them home. But instead of going straight home they decide to out for lunch. They both took a seat across from each other in a booth. The waiter appeared shorty after.

"How can I help you girls today?"

Tina quickly looked though the menu, "A cheeseburger with a side of fries and a coke." She ordered sitting the menu down.

"I'll have the same."

The waiter nodded once, took the menus, and left. Holly and Tina just chatted. 10 minutes later their food arrived. Tina quickly digged in, but Holly begins feeling nauseous. The smell was overwhelming and the display of the food made her sick. Tina notices. She stops eating and brings her attention fully on Holly.

"Are you okay?"

Before Holly could replied she felt it coming. She gets up and ran to the bathroom. And the vomit came.

Holly felt like she was dying as the vomit just kept coming. Tina walks in a few minutes later, extremely worried. She opened the bathroom stall door to see her friend leaning against the stall's wall. She looked drained.

"Holly are you okay?"

Holly nods her head, "Yea, I'm fine." She gets up, flushing the toilet, and heads toward the sinks, "I've been throwing up all morning. I think I might be coming down with some kind of stomach virus." She said as she splashes cold water on her face.

The words Holly spoke really caught Tina's attention. "You're been throwing up all morning?" She asked; wanting to make sure she heard her right.

Holly grabs a couple paper towers and dries her face off, "Actually I'm been throwing for the last three days. Like I said, stomach virus."

Tina walks up to her friend, arms crossed. She wasn't so sure about that. "You don't think you could be pregnant?"

Holly nearly chokes, she looks at her friend. "Yea right. You have to have sex to get pregnant and I have not had sex in over," She thinks, but when the number enters her head, she realizes she could be, "2 months." She finish in a shocked whispered. "I'm can't be pregnant. No...No...No." She said wanting to believe it. She looks in the mirror, her face read scared. Because if she was pregnant, than that means Vince is the father, Vince the guy she gave up, the guy who would walk away like she did to him for reasons she would rather not say.

She looks at Tina and Tina looked at her, both scared for her.

* * *

><p><strong>Review.:)<strong>


End file.
